saranghe oppa
by jhino
Summary: ketika semua orang menghinaku,memakiq,dan menjauhiq hanya kau seorang yang selalu ada untukku. #gaahina
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Ini adalah kisah menyedihkan, seorang gadis kaya raya, pintar tapi di mata keluarga dan lingkungannya gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis yang pendiam, pemalu, dan gagap. Bahkan dia selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya. Bagi sang ayah , gadis itu hanya pembawa sial, gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan sungai. Dia menangis pilu seperti hatinya yang pilu, tersayat mengingat dan memikirkan ucapan orang-orang terdekatnya.

**Flashback on**

"apa kerjaanmu hanya menggambar saja?! Harusnya kau belajar ekonomi karena kau pewaris perusahaanku!", hyuuga Hiashi marah, namun Hinata hanya diam saja dan menangis.

"ini hanyalah sampah!", Hiashi merobek-robek gambar Hinata sampai menjadi kepingan kecil yang terbuang di tempat sampah.

"ak-aku..ingin jadi..de-designer, ayah." Suara Hinata lirih disertai isak tangisnya.

"APA?! KAU! KAU! ANAK KURANG AJAR!" teriak Hiashi kemudian tangannya...

PLAAK!

PLAAK!

Hinata langsung tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, kedua pipinya merah. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia anakmu! Anak kita!" seru Hyuuga Hikaru, ibu Hinata terburu-buru menghampiri anaknya yang lemah.

"Dia, telah berani melawanku, Hikaru! Harusnya kau tak membelanya!", ucap Hiashi kemudian pergi.

"sayang, kau harus diobati. Ibu akan ambilkan kotak obat sayang." Kata Hikaru mengambil kotak obat di dapur.

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis. Ketiks itu, seorang gadis yang sama usianya menghampirinya.

"kau memang bodoh, Hinata! Bukan kertas itu saja yang sampah tapi kau juga.", ucap gadis itu dengan wajah dingin.

"kau puas Sakura? Gara-gara ada kau disini, ayahku menjadi benci padaku! Mulutmu sangat berbisa!" balas Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"memang itu TUJUANKU hinata. Aku akan merebut keluargamu dan perusahaanmu darimu. Kalau perlu mereka mengusirmu!", seru Sakura.

Plak!

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan nak? Kenapa kau menampar sakura?", teriak Hikaru kaget melihatnya lalu memeluk Sakura.

"ibu...dia menghinaku ibu..dia ingin merebut ayah, ibu, hanabi, dan neji dariku." Jelas Hinata menghampiri ibunya hendak memegang tangan sang ibu.

Puk!

Hikaru menepis tangan Hinata membuat hinata tersentak. " tak mungkin Sakura, begitu teganya terhadap kita semua. Dia sudah bagian dari keluarga kita sejak kalian sekolah dasar dan orang tuanya meninggal. Ibu...ibu kecewa padamu, Hinata."

Deg!

Hati hinata mencelos...sangat sakit...ibu yang penuh kesabaran dan kelembutan selama ini, sekarang telah membuat hati Hinata tercabik-cabik, dan dia kembali menangis dan berlari keluar rumah.

**Flashback off**

Hinata masih menangis di pingiran jembatan sungai itu dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat agar rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya reda, namun sial malah sangat sakit karena terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"mereka lebih menyayangi Sakura..hiks.."

"ayah..hiks"

"ibu..hiks"

"hanabi...hiks.."

"neji...hiks.."

"bahkan..na..naruto juga berpaling dariku...hiks.."

Hinta menangisi kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan, hingga terlintas dipikirannya untuk terjun dari jembatan itu, bunuh diri. Ya, itu solusi satu-satunya agar dia terhindar dari masalah ini. Benar sekali. Hinata kemudian duduk dipinggir jembatan itu dan tersenyum disela tangisnya..

Selamat tinggal ayah...ibu...hanabi...neji..dan naruto...semoga kalian bahagia tanpaku." Ucapnya sambil menengadah ke langit, lalu dia mulai meluncur ke bawah, namun..

Hup!

Sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan yang kekar dan nafas yang berhembus di sela lehernya.

"jangan bodoh!" ucap pemilik tangan itu kemudian mengangkat Hinata menjauh dari pinggir jembatan itu, sedangkan Hinata tercengang.

Pemilik tangan itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya, membuat Hinata tersadar dan menangis didada pria itu.

"ada aku. Tenanglah, ada aku. Jangan lakukan itu lagi.", ucap pria itu sambil mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk hinata. Membuat Hinata membalas pelukan pria itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam menangis di dada pria itu, Hinata menjadi tenang dan diam.

"apa sudah tenang nona?hem?" tanya pria itu dengan lembut dan masih setia mengelus rambut Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada pria itu, membuat sang pria tertawa geli.

"hehehe, ohya perkenalkan, namaku Gaara. kalo boleh tau nama nona siapa?"

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata.. emm, terima kasih tuan Gaara." ucap Hinata malu-malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan dada Gaara.

"aigoo... manisnya namamu Hinata, semanis dan secantik wajahmu. Oya panggil aku Oppa, ne." Ucap Gaara mengangkup wajah hinata melihat keindahan wajah gadis itu terutama mata yang berwarna ungu pucat.

"oppa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"ne.. Oppa itu artinya Kakak dan karena lahir dan tinggal di Korea, tapi orang tuaku orang Jepang kok. Dan aku baru pertama kali menginjak kaki disini." Jawab Gaara dengan senyum tippis, membuat kedua pipi hinata merona. Tiba-tiba..

Kriuk kriuk.

"ma-maaf op-oppa.." kata Hinata malu gara-gara perutnya berbunyi.

"kalau begitu kita kerestoran, aku juga lapar. Aku traktir sebagai salam perkenalan kita Hinata, bagaimana?"

"baiklah op-oppa. Aku akan tunjukkan tempat makanan yang enak."jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang manis.

Merekapun pergi dengan mobil gaara. sesampainya di sana, mereka memesan makanan dan mengobrol ringan, tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama, Hinata akhirnya dapat melupakan kesedihannya walau sejenak.

"Hinata sibuk apa sekarang?", tanya Gaara setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

" em.. aku baru lulus SMA op-oppa. Kalo Gaara oppa?"

"aku kerja di sebuah perusahaan. Umurku 30 Tahun. Kalau Hinata?"

" wah Gaara oppa seperti tua sekali...ups", Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya.

"hehehe...tak apa-apa Hinata, sepertinya umur kita terpaut jauh ya."

"eem iya.. umurku 18 tahun oppa."

"wah jarak umur kita sekitar 12 tahun ya...hehehe..tetap panggil aku oppa saja ya Hinata."

"uhm.. Gaara oppa." Ucapp Hinata mantap. Setelah mereka makan, Gaara mengantarkan Hinata pulang karena langit mulai gelap.

"nah, sudah sampai Hinata." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"arrigatou Oppa...hari ini sangat membahagiakan untukku. Aku tak akan melupakannya. Cup.." ucap hinata kemudian mencium pipi Gaara, sukses membuat Gaara bersemu merah di kedua pipinya.

Ketika hinata membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba Gaara memegang tangan hinata satunya.

"Hinta..emm..maaf sebelumnya.. tapi apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Setiap hari?..tapi..kalau Hinata Tak mau, tak apa-apa, oppa tak akan memaksakan." Ucap Gaara dengan penuh harap.

Hinata terkejut dan mukanya pasti merah karena baru kali ini ada pria yang mengajaknya bertemu, dan dia merasa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

" ne oppa, aku mau kok. Kita akan bertemu setiap hari di tempat pertama kali bertemu saja ya oppa?" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"ne Hinata...terima kasih. Kalau begitu Hinata cepat masuk ke dalam, selamat malam hinata." Ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya namun hatinya berbunga banyak sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama satu bulan Gaara dan Hinata selalu bertemu walau hanya jam makan siang saja, kecuali hari libur, hinata selalu menjadi pemandu Gaara kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Hinata, boleh oppa tanya sesuatu?"

" apa oppa?"

"kenapa Hinata berniat bunuh diri waktu itu?", tanya Gaara penasaran. Mendadak wajah Hinata menjadi sedih.

"aku..aku.. keluargaku membenciku, terutama ayahku oppa. Mereka ingin aku seperti yang mereka mau, tapi aku lemah..bodoh..tak berguna. Bahkan laki-laki yang aku sukai juga menjauhiku. Aku tak punya sapa-sapa lagi, aku sendirian oppa.", ucapnya parau sambil menahan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Gaara langsung memeluknya, " ssstt...Hinata tak sendirian, ada oppa. Oppa akan selalu ada buat Hinata. Oppa janji."

"Arrigatou oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

**Esoknya di kediaman Sabaku**

Semua keluarga Sabaku berkumpul di ruang keluarga di pagi hari menikmati kue dan teh hangat.

"Nanti malam kita akan makan lam di rumah teman appa." Sabaku No Rei, kepala keluarga membuka perbincangan.

"teman? Sapa Yeobo?" tanya Sabaku Karura, istri Rei.

" Hyuuga Hiashi, chagi. Teman kuliah kita.", Rei mengingatkan Sang istri.

"Hyuuga?" tanya Gaara kaget.

"Ne, gaara. kenapa memangnya?" tanya Rei.

"nama marga itu sama seperti nama marga gadis yang aku cintai." Jawab Gaara ringan, yang sukses membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku tercengang, malah kakak laki-lakinya Sabaku No Kankurou sampai tersedak teh, sehingga sang istri sabaku Mitsuri menepuk punggung suaminya pelan.

"aigoo, namdongsaengku sudah punya pacar nih." Goda anak sulung sabaku, Sabaku No Temari.

"akhirnya ada juga yang mau denganmu ", kali ini kankurou menggodanya.

"jangan salah hyung, banyak yang mau denganku tapi karena harta saja. Lagi pula kau beruntung hyung, karena Mitsuri Noona mau dengan wajah burukmu." Balas Gaara telak, membuat Kankurou menatap tajam pada Gaara, namun buru-buru Mitsuri mengelus dada suaminya agar tenang.

"jangan kau masukkan dalam hati sayang, kau juga salah menggoda dongsaengmu. Ah gaara, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Karura lembut.

"namanya Hyuuga Hinata, Eomma." Jawab Gaara tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Rei! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak berjuga sobat!", ucap Hiahi memeluk Rei, sahabatnya sewaktu kecil.

"kabarku baik kawan. Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami.", balas Rei dengan senyuman.

"karura-chan, lama tak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu" ucap Hikaru.

" aku juga merindukanmu Hikaru-chan." Balas Karura.

"ah silahkan masuk, kita bicara di ruang kelurga saja."

Kedua keluarga tersebut berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang luas minus Hinata karena harus menyiapkan minuman dan makanan.

"wah Temari dan Kankuro sudah menikah ya? Bahkan kalian sudah punya anak. Maafkan Jiisan dan baasan ya, karena tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian waktu itu." Kata Hiashi.

"tak apa-apa Jiisan, lagi pula pernikahan kami di Korea, coba kalo di Jepang, pasti Jiisan dan baasan datang." Kata Temari tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba seorang Gadis berpakaian kimono berwana putih datang membawakan nampan berisi minuman untuk keluarga Sabaku.

"Hinata.." ucap Gaara memanggilnya lembut dan tak lupa tersenyum.

"ga-gaara oppa!" Hinata terkejut bukan main sampai menjatuhkan nampannya untung dia sudah menaruh minuman-minuman tersebut di meja.

"Hinata! Kau ini bodoh sekali!kau sengaja menjatuhkannya hah?!", Hiashi marah. Semua langsung tercengang mendengar suara Hiashi.

Kecuali Gaara, dia langsung menghampiri Hinata dan menangkup pipi hinata dengan kedua tangannya. " hinata tak apa-apa?", tanya Gaara penuh kekawatiran karena melihat mata Hinata berkeca-kaca dan ketakutan.

"Gaara..apa dia yang kau ceritakan nak?" tanya Rei.

Gaara menoleh ke ayahnya, sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Ne, appa. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihku."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Suasana di ruangan itu bercampur aduk, di pihak keluarga Sabaku sangat senang karena gadis yang menjadi kekasih Gaara ternyata anak dari sahabatnya. Sedangkan pihak keluarga Hyuuga sangat terkejut, terlebih rasa kecewa yang menjalar di hati Hiashi, karena Hinata pasti akan mempermalukan dia.

"aku ingin Hinata menjadi istri saya, appa..paman Hiashi. Mohon paman dan appa merestui kami." Ucap Gaara mantap menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya dari tadi.

"kau yakin Gaara? aku rasa kau bisa memilih istri yang lebih baik darinya." Kata Hiashi tenang tapi menusuk Gaara terlebih Hinata menitikkan air mata.

"aku yakin sekali paman, justru aku dan keluargaku beruntung bila mempunyai istri seperti Hinata." Balas Gaara.

"beruntung? Lebih baik kau memilih Sakura saja, dia pembawa keberuntungan, juga bagian dari keluarga kami, Gaara."

Deg!

Sakit sekali hati Hinata mendengarnya, dia meremas jari Gaara supaya menghentikan ini semua.

"maaf paman. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku menolak pilihan paman. Aku tetap memilih dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai istriku, walaupun tanpa restu paman dan appa." Ucap Gaara tenang serta sopan.

"Gaara!", seru Rei yang dati tadi hanya diam saja, tak terima dengan perkataan anaknya. seketika Gaara membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda maaf ke ayahnya.

"kau tau Gaara? Hinata itu lemah, pendiam, dan ceroboh, bahkan berbicara tak mampu alias gagap, apa yang kau harapkan punya istri seperti dia nanti? Dengan kata lain dia tak berguna!". Seru Hiashi.

"tapi.." ucapan gaara terpotong.

"aku merestui mereka, Hiashi. Jadi aku juga ingin kau merestui mereka.", Sabaku No Rei-lah yang memotongnya, dan diluar dugaan malah merestuinya.

"Rei, kalau kau ingin menantu dari keluargaku, aku bisa menjodohkannya dengan Sakura, bukan dengan anak yang tak berguna macam dia!"

"aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia dengan gadis pilihannya, Hiashi, dan bukan jamannya untuk menjodohkan. Aku juga yakin, Hinata bisa menjadi menantu yang baik. Jadi restuilah mereka."

"benar Hiashi-san, mereka saling mencintai, mereka akan bahagia. Restuilah mereka." Tambah Karura lebuh.

"ya benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Rei-san dan karura-san, suamiku. Lagipula kau ingin menyatukan keluarga Hyuuga dan Sabaku bukan?. Kabulkanlah permintaan mereka, suamiku." Ucap Hikaru dengan suara lembut.

"baiklah, aku merestui kalian...", Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "..lalu kapan kalian menikah?" lanjut Hiashi.

"Minggu depan paman. Biar aku yang urus semua. Kami hanya ingin pernikahan sederhana namun sekral." Ucap Gaara mantap.

"kau gila! Kau kira bisa segampang itu?", tanya Neji dengan nada meremehkan.

"baik. Aku setuju dengan Gaara dan aku anggap Hiashi Juga setuju. Lagi pula aku mengenal anakku, dia selalu memegang omongannya." Bela Rei, dalam hati dia bangga pada anaknya yang berani mengambil keputusan dan tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata berlangsung dengan sederhana namun hikmat, sehingga sangat menyenangkan.

"Hinata.."

"ah bibi Karura.."

"aigo... kau sudah resmi menjadi istri gaara, jadi paggil aku eomma ya." Karura tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Hinata.

"ah, ne..eomma.." balas Hinata dengn senyuman manis.

"ah disini adik iparku yang cantik ini...aku mencarimu Hianata-ya.." kata temari bersama suaminya, Shikamaru yang menggendong anak laki-lakinya.

"ah un- unnie...wah itu anak temari unnie dan shika oppa? Lucunya...namanya sapa unnie?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus lembut pipi anak itu membuat anaknya itu tertawa.

"namanya Nara Shikadai. Panggilannya shika dan umurnya satu tahun." Jawab Shikamaru.

"wah Shika-ya tertawa, ternyata dia suka padamu Hinata-ya..uh dasar dia tau juga tentang gadis cantik. Beruntung sekali kau Shika-ya.." muka Hinata langsung memerah karena kankurou memujinya.

"Hyung, justru kau yang beruntung mendapat mitsuri noona, super model yang cantik mau saja menikah dan melahirkan pewaris Sabaku Corp yang jelek itu." Ejek gaara. kini giliran Mitsuri yang memerah.

Yaa! Dasar namdongsaeng nakal! Itu karena Mitsuri tau kalau hanya aku terlalu mencintainya." Kankurou langsung memeluk pinggang Mitsuri yang memerah.

"gaara oppa.. jangan menggoda kankurou oppa dan mitsuri unnie.", kata Hinata dengan lembut.

"arra-arra.. ternyata kau sudah bisa bahasa korea ya..yeobo"

BLUUSH.

Muka hinata memerah mendengar kata 'yeobo' membuat seluruh keluarga sabaku tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gaahina room**

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dari dalam, memunculkan sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut yang basah, handuk kecil yang bertengger di lehernya. Berjalan mendekati sang istri yang sedang merapikan pakaian di lemari, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"op-oppa.." tubuh Hinata menegang, merasakan tubuh bagian atas gaara yang tidak dilapisi oleh kain. Malah Gaara menyembuyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri, menghirup harum lavender yang begitu menyenangkan di hidungnya.

"gaara oppa, geeli...engh", desah Hinata kegelian karena ulah suaminya. Membuat gaara bergairah.

Di kecupnya leher Hinata, sambil diturunkannya salah satu tapi gaun tidurnya.

"eengh..op..ppaaa...eenggh.." desah hinata lagi ketika Gaara menjilat lehernya dan meraba buah dadanya.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh hinata gar berhadapan, menatap wajah Hinata kemudan menciumnya lebih dalam. Pertarungan lidah diantara mereka pun tak terhindarkan, hinata terhanyut oleh permainan lidah Gaara, hingga kedua kakinya lemas. Untung saja gaara mendekapnya, dan menarik kedua kaki Hinata di pinggangnya, di gendongnya Hinata, namun masih tetap berperang lidah. Liquidpun keluar dari ujung bibir mereka, entar punya sapa, yang jelas bercampur jadi satu.

"eengh..eengghh..' lenguh Hinata di sela-sela ciuman mereka ketika gaara menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Hinata yang masih terbungkus kain.

Ciuman bahasa itu tak berlangsung lama karena hinata memukul dada Gaara yang bidang pelan karena butuh udara, Gaara akhirnya melepaskan ciuman tersebut perlahan sehingga menciptakan benang liquid yang tipis diantara lidah mereka.

Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah serta bibir yang setengah terbuka dan bengkak akibat ciauman ganas Gaara, membuat Hinata tambak sangat..eerrr...seksi..

"aku ingin lebih dari ini love, boleh kan?" Gara meminta izin sambil mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh istrinya.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan ciuman basah lagi, sambil gaara merebahkan Hinata perlahan di ranjang mereka. Gaara melepaskan sisa-sisa kain yang menempel di tubuh mereka hingga mereka telanjang.

"aaah...oppaah...aah", desah Hinata ketika suaminya mengemut puncak payudaranya. Gaara menghisapnya pelan namun dalam membuat sang empunya membusungkan dadanya karena nikmat.

"gel..gelii eenggh oppaah.." desah Hinata lagi ketika gaara mengelus-ulus miliknya yang bawah.

"kau sudah basah lov, nikmat ya sayang?" Gaara mulai dirty talk pada Hinata..

"nee..opp...oooh.." seru hinata ketika gaara memasukkan jarinya pelan dan memaju-mundurkan tangannya perlahan.

"oppaaah..gaa...raa..op..ppa..aah.."

"sebut terus nama oppa sayang. Mendesahlah oppa menyukainya." Perkatakan Gaara membuat Hinata lebih bergairah bahkan dia melebarkan kedua paha kakinya sakit nikmatnya.

"truss...opppaah..engh...aku.. mau...engh...pipis sepertinya..eengh.."

Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang istrinya, itu menandakan istrinya memang masih perawan dan belum pernah tersentuh.

"opppaaaaaaah..." teriak Hinata ketika cairan bening itu keluar menandakan bahwa dia telah orgasme. Gaara membiarkan Hinata mengatur nafas dan merasakan nikmatnya berorgasme sejenak.

"sayang, sudah siap ditahap ini?hm?" tanya gaara lembut sambil mengelus-ulus milik Hinata pelan..

"eengh...nee opppaah.. tapi...pelan-pelan..engh.."

"ne chagi.."

Gaara mempersiapkan juniornya yang besar, kokoh dan tegap berdiri, hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika melihat junior Gaara.

Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata, "terpesona chagi dengan juniorku hm?" goda Gaara membuat hinata memblushing ria.

Gaara cium Hinata lembut, lama kelamaan basah dan dalam, hal itu menjadi kesempatan untuk gaara langsung memasukkan Juniornya sekali hentakan membuat Hinata mendesah tertahan karena ciuman mereka dan mencakar punggung Gaara. Gaara mendiamkannya agar lubang hinata terbiasa dengan juniornya. Gaara melihat darah keluar dan merembes di seprai ranjang mereka yang putih.

"move oppa..pelan-pelan." Ucap hinata lirih di balas anggukan Gaara.

Gaara mulai maju-mundurkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan.

"so tight love..aah.." desah Gaara menikmati setiap irama pinggulnya.

"aaah..oppaah..aah..faster oppaa...aah.."

Gaara pun menurutinya.

"ketat lubangmu love..ah..aah..nikmat..aah.." racau Gaara sakit nikmatnya.

"ah..oppaaa..ah..aku..aku..mau keluar..."

" together baby..."

"aaaaaaaahhhh..."teriak mereka bersamaan.

Gaara memeluk Hinata membawanya dalam dekapannya, dan menyelimutinya.

"love... gamawo..saranghee, love" ucap gaara. hinata terbelalak dan menatap suami terlihat kesungguhan di mata suaminya.

"tap-tapi..aku.."

"ssssst.." jari telunjuk gaara menyentuh bibir Hinata. " aku mengerti ini terlalu cepat untukmu, love. Aku akan menunggunya dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Nah sekarang tidurlah." Ucap gaara lembut membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca dan tidur didada suaminya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated semi M**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Setiap hari keluarga besar sabaku selalu melakukan sarapan bersama, hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi mereka. Hinata yang baru saja menjadi anggota Sabaku sangat gembira karena berbeda dengan keluarganya. Di sini dia lebih bisa diterima, ibu dan ayah mertuanya begitu baik, bahkan melebihi orang tua kandungnya sendiri. begitu juga dengan kua kakak kandung dan kakak ipar gaara, mereka sangat menyambut baik, dan jangan lupa dua bayi dari pasangan Temari-Shikamaru, dan Kankurou-Mitsuri, membuat dia tak hentinya tersenyum gemas pada mereka. Dari itu semua, ada satu hal yang istimewa, yaitu Sabaku No Gaara, suami tercintanya, yang tak sengaja bertemu ketika pria tersebut menyelamatkan dirinya dari tindakan konyolnya bahkan justru Gaara lah yang memberikan berjuta kegembiraan untuknya. Baginya gaara adalah pelindung dan penyelamat hidupnya, dan hinata sudah membulatkan tekad, mulai saat ini dia akan berusaha mencintai gaara dan melupakan Naruto.

"pagi Hinata.." sapa Hikaru bersama Rei.

Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dan memberikan Hormat "pagi eomma...pagi appa.."

"Hinata, kau tak perlu seformal itu, nak. Wah.. apa ini semua kau yang memasak?" kata Rei sambil duduk di ruang makan.

"aigo, menantu appa, eomma ini hebat sekali pagi-pagi, kau tak perlu repot-repot Hinata, biar aku saja atau Mitsuri yang melakukan. Kau kan baru menikah kasian gaara kalau mencarimu setelah malam pertama kalian." Goda temari. Membuat hinata bersemu merah.

" aku setuju dengan eonnie, kalian harusnya bersenang-senang." Tambah Mitsuri.

"ah ti-tidak apa-apa eonnie, aku justru ingin sekali membuatkan sarapan." Jawab Hinata masih menunduk malu.

" sudah lah jangan goda hinata, sayang. nanti gaara marah." Kata Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di samping temari, temari yang menggangguk kemudian mencium pipi suaminya itu.

"pagi-pagi muka adik iparku ini sudah merah padam, hahaha..gaara kemana? Pasti belum bangun? Wah berapa ronde tadi, adik iarku yang cantik?" hinata langsung memerah seperti rambut gaara mendengar kakak iparnya yang berkata frontal dan lasung dihadiahi cubitan oleh Mitsuri.

Merekapun tertawa mendengar teriakan sakit Kankurou, dan tak lama kemudian gaara muncul.

"jangan hanya di cubit saja noona, sekalian saja kurangi jatahnya." Ucap gaara membuat kankurou protes.

"ya! Enak saja. Aku tak mau jatah malamku dengan matsuri dikurangi!" seru kankuro.

"dasar sabaku mesum!"

"dasar sabaku panda!"

"sabaku mesum!"

"sabaku panda"

Celotehan mereka membuat anggota keluarga lainnya tertawa.

"sudah-sudah... ayo kita sarapan.." kata rei.. daan mereka menurutinya. Tak jarang kankuro merengek minta disuapi oleh mitsuri, dan istrinya dengan senang hati menurutinya. Melihat pemandangan itu semua tersenyum bahagia. Terlebih Hinata, hatinya merasa hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gaahina room**

Sepasang suami istri saling berhadapan, gaara merangkul pinggang istrinya dan melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang serius memasangkan dasi untuknya. Tanpa sadar kedua ujung bibirnya naik ke atas menandakan ia sedang tersenyum. Ya tersenyum menatap wajah cantik istrinya, meskiun serius apalgi mengingat wajah istrinya yang ketika mereka melakukan malam pertama..err...begitu cantik seperti bidadari dan warna merah yang menghiasinya di dua pipinya, oh jangan lupakan bibir hinata yang merah bengkak sedikit terbuka saat itu mendesah merdu di telinganya apalagi ketika istrinya mendesah menyebut namanya, membuat dia sangat...bergairah. membuat tak tahan ingin...

"emmmpph" suara desahan hinata karena Gaara tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, bahkan sekarang memasukkan lidahnya, bunyi ciuman basahpun menggema. Hinatapun tak kuasa menolak, diremasnya pelan rambut gaara yang semula klimis ala eksekutif muda hingga berantakan, sedangkan gaara meremas kedua pantat sintal istrinya.

Puk.

Puk.

Hinata memukul dada bidang suaminya, membuat gaara perlahan melepaskan ciuman basah mereka. Hinata dan gaara sama-sama mengambil oksigen untuk bernapas.

"saranghee.." ucap gaara di sela-sela nafasnya. Hinata berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"oppa, rendahkan badannya, aku rapikan rambutnya." Gaara pun menurut.

"padahal, hinata sudah baik bangku kecil kenapa masih tak bisa menggapai oppa?" goda gaara, langsung di hadiahi cubitan di bagian perut sixpacknya, gaarapun meringis kesakitan.

"itu karena oppa terlalu tinggi kayak tiang listrik." Sahut Hinata pura-pura seksal dan masih merapikan rambut suaminya. Gaara mendengarnya terkekeh juga.

"nah oppa, sudah rapi. Ayo aku antar di depan rumah." Ajak hinata sambil membawakan tas kerja suami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teras Kediaman Sabaku

"shika- ya, appa kerja ya, baik-baik dengan eomma ya." Shikamaru menggendong anaknya smbil mencium pipi gembul anaknya. kemudian diberikanya kepada istrinya.

"sayang aku berangkat dulu." Shikamaru pamit dan mencium kening istrinya dengan mesra.

"uuh, sweet sekali, hyung." Sindir Kankuro yang merangkul pinggang istrinya.

"hah, merepotkan." Ujar shikamaru malas masuk ke sedannya menunggu adik iparnya.

"anata, oppa berangkat ne. Jaga hanuel ne.." kankuro mencium bibir istrinya mesra.

"cih! Hyung bahasa jepangmu berantakan. Kalau belum bisa lebih baik ake bahasa korea saja. Dasar sabaku mesum." Ejek Gaara yang menggandeng istrinya.

"aish kau ini! Mengganggu saja. Nanti aku belajar pada Hinata saja." Bals kankuro lalu masuk ke dalam mobil shikamaru dan brangkat.

"oppa, jangan ketus begitu dengan kankuro oppa... eem ini bekal untuk oppa. Aku buatkan onigiri." Ucap hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Temari dan mitsuri tersenyum melihat adik iparnya perhatian pada Gaara.

"gomawo, oppa brangkat."

Cup..

Kecupan singkat di bibir hinata membuat pipinya kembali memerah sedangkan gaara langsung meluncur ke kantornya. Mitsuri dan temari hanya bisa menutup bibirnya karena tak percaya apa yang barusan adiknya lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Family room**

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang merangkai bunga mawar yang baru ia petik dari taman belakang rumahnya. Meskipun tidak muda lagi namun sabaku karura msaih tetap cantik.

"eomma.." sapa Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya pada mertuanya.

"sini sayang, temani eomma ya.." kata karura lembut kemudian kembali merangkai bunga bersama menantunya.

"hinata , arigato sudah membuat Gaara bahagia.." kata karura tersenyum manis menatap bunga yang barus selesai dirangkainya bersama menantunya.

"Eh?", hinata kaget dan tak mengrti apa maksud mertuanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Seolah mengerti kebingungan menantunya, kakura menjelaskan "gaara...dia sangat bahagia, bagitu jelas di wajahnya yang sekarang cerah. Kau tau sayang? gaara itu sangat dingin, kaku, tenang, bahkan sangat susah tersenyum, dan parahnya lagi dia menjadi workoholick semenjak dia patah hati ketika SMA di Seoul."

"se-seoul? Patah hati?"

"ne, hinata. Dulu dia pernah punya kekasih di korea, namun putus karena gadis yang ia cintainya ternyata tak pernah mencintainya. Dia seperti trauma hingga diumurnya yang mencapai 30 tahun itu tak punya kekasih, kami kawatir jika dia tak akan merasakan cinta dan menikah dalam hidupnya. Oleh karena itu Aku dan appanya berinisiatif menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anak sahabat kami, yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi. Mungkin ini karena jodoh dari tuhan, ternyata gadis yang di cintai gaara sekarang adalah salah satu anak Hiashi, dan itu kau Hinata. Jadi eomma sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan kami sayang terutama untuk gaara."

Hinata langsung meneteskan air mata... bukan karena sedih tapi bahagia, terharu... baru kali ini dia mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Melihat Hinata menangis, karura memeluk sambil mengelus rambutnya. Pelukan hangat yang Hinata rasakan seperti pelukan ibu kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabaku Corp.**

Sabaku bungsu begitu serius menghiasi wajah tampan nan mulus. Mata jadenya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata yang berbentuk kotak, menambah aksen bahwa dia terliat dingin, bahkan baru saja dia membentak salah satu karyawannya yang salah membuat laporan. Jabatannya yang bisa dibilang tinggi setelah ayah dan Hyungnya, yaitu General Manager, sedangkan kankuro menjabat CEO, dan ayahnya merupakan direktur Utama serta pemilik Sabaku Corp.

Ceklek..

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan masuklah pria yang panggil Hyungnya.

"gaara, kudengar kau memarahi karyawan lagi? Ayolah gaara, jangan kolot begitu. Kita baru saja tinggal di jepang 2 bulan. Harusnya kau sedikit lembut." Kata kankuro yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"justru itu kenapa kita kembali karena perusahaan ini lemah, ditambah lagi kakek sudah tua, jadi kita dan ayah harus tinggal disini." Ujar Gaara yang masih fokus memeriksa lapran-laporan di depannya.

"arra-arra.. tapi tak harus begitu kan? Bahkan kau sudah memecat 3 orang karyawan kita dalam waktu dua bulan. Kau membuat mereka ketakutan, uri namdongsaeng." Jelas kankur.

Gaara melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghela nafas. "justru itu niat appa hyung, untuk memberiku kewenangan itu, karena aku dingin, datar, dan...terlihat kejam."gaara menatap hyungnya.

"aish kau ini! Bukan kejam, tapi tegas. Aku mengerti, ohya, aku , shikamaru hyung dan appa akan pulang kerumah makan siang. Kau ikut juga gaara."

"hinata membawakan bekal untukku, hyung."

"memang cukup. Dilihat dari tempatnya saja, kurang untukmu, gaara. kau kan makannya banyak, hahahaha.."

"hah, cukup.. ohya, ada apa ke sini hyung?"

" mengajakmu makan siang dirumah, apa lagi kau kan sudah punya istri, apa kau tak rindu hinata uri dongsaeng?" goda kankuro.

"ne.. bogoshipoyo, hyung" jawab gaara singkat dan datar namun membuat hyungnya tertawa. Maklum saja baru kali ini gaara begitu.

"ada pesan tidak untuk adik iparku itu?"

Gaara tampak berikir, kemudian berkata " tolong sampaikan padanya kalau aku merindukannya, dan pulang sebelum makan malam, hyung." Kankur langsung tertawa keras.

"hyung kau kenapa?" tanya gaara melihat kakaknya tertawa keras.

Setelah selesai tertawa kankuro berkata, "abis, kau brubah setelah mengenal hinata bahkan setelah menikah dengannya. Sedikit romantis, bahkan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi mesum seperti ..." gaara hanya bisa menggelenng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya, gaara tak habis pikir bagaiman bisa mitsuri noona super model di korea itu mau menikah dengan hyungnya ceroboh dan jelek itu, untung saja haneul mirip Mitsuri noona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

"Hinata, tadi gaara menitipkan pesan untukmu. Katanya dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam dan dia merindukanmu."

Blush..

Sontak semua anggota sabaku yang ada di ruang makan itu menoleh ke Hinata yang menahan malu.

"hinata tak usah malu begitu." Ucap Mitsuri tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"kankuro, kau tak bohongkan kalau gaara bilang begitu? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya menggodanya saja." Cecar temari.

"anniya Noona. Dia memang bilang gitu, padahal tadi dia habis membentak salah satu karyawannya. Ah kau tau hinata, suami itu menakutkan, bayangkan saja baru tinggal dua bulan di sini dia sudah memecat 3 orang karyawan, karena kerjaan mereka tak ada yang beres. Tapi ketika aku menyebut namamu dia langsung jinak...hahahahahaha"

Hinata langsung tercengang, apa gaara oppa seperti itu? Setahu dia, gaara oppa itu lembut, baik, dan perhatian. Hinata menjadi kepikiran dengan cerita mertua dan kakak iparnya itu, mungkin nanti setelah suaminya pulang, dia akan bertanya pada gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Night, gaahina room**

Sepulangnya Gaara dari kantor dan makan malam, hinata segara menyiapkan air hangat untuk gaara mandi. Ketika gaara mandi, hinata membereskan pakaian gaara yang kotor dan menaruh tasnya di ruang kerjanya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuket bunga lafender di meja rias. Karena penasaran, dia cepat-cepat menaruh tas suaminya, lalu mengambil buket itu. Di lihatnya kertas di dalam buket itu kemudian di bacanya..

'_**saranghe uri anae**_'

Hinata langsung terbelalak, dia menebak pasti suaminya, pasti Sabaku no Gaara..ya sapa lagi.. dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kokoh dan kekar itu mellilit pinggangnya, hinata tau sapa pelakunya...

"gaara oppa.." suara hinata parau..

"saranghee, hinata.." ucap gaara lirih namun merdu ditelinga hinata.. sang istri pun bersandar di dada bidang suaminya yang polos itu.

"terima kasih oppa, aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana oppa tau aku suka bunga ini?"

"oppa tau karena ini.." gaara mengengelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya kemudian menghirupnya. " aroma lafender dalam tubuhmu, love." Lanjut gaara sambil mengecup leher hinata sambil membuka kancing kemeja hinata.

"eeengh...gaara oppa.. geli.." lenguh Hinata ketika gaara menjilat dan menghisap leher hinata. gaara melepaskan kemeja hinata kemudian membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya.

Di tatapnya mata berwana ungu pucat yang indah milik istrinya sambil membelai lembut pipi halus Hinata, mata jadenya melihat lekuk tubuh istrinya yang...seksi, bagaiman tidak hinata sekarang hanya memakai bra tanpa tali dan celana warna merah senada membuat suaminya bergairah. sang empunya hanya bisa memejamkan mata merasakan belaian lembut suaminya dan mengusap pelan dada bidang suaminya yang kekar itu, dalam hati hinata sangat kagum dengan bentuk tubuh gaara yang tinggi tetap berotot meski tak besar, namun cukup membuat hinata merasa terlindungi dan melayang tentunya.

Di kecupnya lembut kening istrinya, lalu kedua mata istrinya, dan pipinya.. namun melewati bibirnya. Dipeluknya istrinya dan membenamkan kembali wajahnyan di sela leher Hinata dengan mesra,sedang sang istri mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya dan membelai sayang surai suaminya.

"bogoshipoyo, love.. joungmal bogoshipoyo.." hinata tersenyum mendengarkan suaminya berkata romantis, membuat hatinya berbunga bahagia dan mencium kuping suaminya.

Gaara mendekap erat tubuh hinata, mencium dan menghisap leher hinata yang jenjang itu sambil membelai kedua pantat sintal. Sedangkan hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memijat kepala Gaara.

Digigitnya leher hinata pelan dan dihisapnya kuat hingga membekas membuat hinata mendesah merdu di telinganya dan hampir saja istrinya merosot saking lemasnya kedua kakinya tapi di dekapnya erat hinata.

Ciuman Gaara merambat naik ke dagu kemudian ke bibir hinata . di lumatnya bibir mungil hinata lembut, lalu di hisapnya kuat membuat istrinya membuka bibirnya sedikit. Gaara langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain lidah sambil membuka bra Hinata.

"eeuuummm... uuuummhh..." desah Hinata keenakan karena permainan lidah suaminya, dan gesekan diantara kelamin mereka membuatnya melingkarkan kadua kakinya dipinggang gaara. siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan iri begitu menggairahnya mereka.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman mereka menghirup nafas, namun masih tetap gaara menggendong hinata ala koala dan tetap saling menggesekkan bagian tubuh bawah mereka yang masih tertutupi celana dalam dan boxer. Saling menatap dan mengesek membuat kedua pasangan suami istri itu bergairah. Bibir Hinata yang merah itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil tanpa terasa liquidnya dari selama bibirnya, mata ungu pucatnya yang indah itu bertemu mata jade gaara, uh wajah gaara sekarang ini begitu seksi apalagi bibirnya. Tanpa sadar hinata langsung menyambar bibir itu melumatnya dengan penuh napsu sambil geesek-gesekkan payudaranya dan kelaminnya..

Gaarapun menidurkan Hinata di kasur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan melakukan hubungan intim untuk kedua kalinya.

TBC

PS:

Hai-hai, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca, memfolow, dan memfavoritkan dan bahkan sudi mereview ff-ku ini. Di tambah lagi bahasanya bagus-bagus, trima kasih bagt itu tandanya kalian menghargai karyaku.. oke aku mau menanggapi komentar kalian

**Virgo24**: sebelumnya makasih udah baca dan review ff ini dari chapter 1 dan 2. Pertanyaan pertamamu sudah terjawab di chap 2, kalo pertanyaan kedua kayakna terjawab nanti di chap berikutnya so pantengin dan baca terus ff ini dan jangan lupa review ya. Thanks ^_^

**Virgo shaka mia**: thanks udah baca n review chapter 1 dan kejam kalo di ff ini, hehehe... ohya aku lupa rubah ratenya di chapter 2, gomen lupa. Untung kamu ingetin, jadi bisa tau kesalahanku, hehehe, jadi baca terus dan review kali aja ada yang salah di chap2 ^_^

Ka: wah makasih banget kritikannya, apalagi bahasamu halus, hehehe. Untuk judulnya memang sesuai dengan ceritanya kok. Memang naruto manga dari jepang, tapi ceritanya ini sabaku rei dan karura setelah menikah mereka tinggal di korea karena ikut suaminya kembangin perusahaan disana, nah sekalian melahirkan dan besarin anaknya disana. Setelah sukses mereka pulang deh. Di chap ini di ceritakan sebagian besar ttg keluarga sabaku. Jadi masih sesuai kok. But sekali lagi makasih bangt kritikannya.

Selain ff ini ada juga ff gaahina yang judulnya "our twin", "our love", "love", "believe", "the guardians". Sedangkan sasosaku : "aishiteru, sakura". Ok thank a lot..^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Gaara mengamati hinata yang sedang membenahi kasur mereka. Merasa di pandangi oleh suaminya hinata pun berkata,

"lho oppa, kenapa tak berangkat?" tanya hinata heran.

"wajahmu pucat love, sepertinya kau sakit."jawab gaara yang tak sesuai dengan pertanyaan hinata.

"ohya?" hinata langsung bercermin.

"ayo kedokter ya?" tawar gaara sedari melihat hinata yang terus bercermin.

"tak usah oppa, mungkin hanya tak enak badan saja. Ayo aku antar oppa kebawah." Hinata tersenyum manis dan menggandeng suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar gaara kedepan rumah, hinata duduk di sofa sambil melihat anak temari dan shikamaru bermain. Dia jadi iri..

"hinata,.." panggil Mitsuri duduk disebelahnya sambil menggendong haneul, anaknya dengan kankuro.

"eh, mitsuri eonnie. Maaf aku tadi melamun." Jawab hinata sambil mangambil shika kecil dan memangkunya.

"apa yang kau lamunkan saengie? Oh kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya mitsuri lembut.

"tak apa-apa eonnie." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung shika.

"minumlah teh hangat ini sayang." karura menaruh nampan yang berisi empat cangkir teh hangat. Dan dibalas anggukan anak dan kedua menantunya.

"aigo, shika menurut sekali denganmu, hinata. lihat eomma, shika langsung diam dan manja dipelukan imo-nya, padahal tadi sempat merengek ikut appanya kerja."ucap temari yang duduk di sebelah karura.

"ah, temari eonnie, bisa saja. Mungkin shika sedang ingin bermanja saja. Dia tampan seperti shikamaru oppa." Ucap hinata sambil mencium kening Shika lembut.

"dan manjanya seperti temari eonnie." Imbuh Mitsuri.

"yup, dia perpaduan aku dan ayahnya. Ketika besar nanti, dia akan hebat seperti Shikamaru dan menggantikannya diperusahaan." Kata temari bangga dengan anaknya.

"ne eonnie, haneul juga ketika besar nanti pasti cantik seperti mitsuri oennie."hinata tersenyum melihat haneul kecil tidur dipelukan mitsuri.

"ooo, jadi itu yang kau lamunkan tadi sayang?" tanya karura.

"eh?" hinata terkejut, ibu mertuanya ternyata tahu.

"sabar ya saengie, sebentar lagi kau akan punya anak seperti kami hinata." hibur mitsuri

"oleh karena itu kau dan gaara harus sering-sering membuatnya. Hehehehe" goda temari, hinata memerah mendengarnya, sedangkan karura dan mitsuri senyum geli melihatnya.

"em..itu...emm.." hinata bingung menjawabnya.

"apa kalian sering melakukannya satu bulan ini?" tanya temari penasaran sambil mengambil anaknya dari pelukan Hinata.

Hinata kanget setengah mati, bahkan mukanya seperti tomat. "em..itu..eon-eonnie...kami...ru-rutin melakukannya."

Karura, temari, dan mitsuri melongo mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"kau, serius hinata?"seru Temari. Di balas anggukan oleh hinata yang menunduk malu.

"aish, kau ini , kasihan hinata. lihat dia menunduk." Tegur karura, lalu mendekat ke hinata, namun hinata langsung lari ke dapur. Sedangkan karura, temari dan mitsuri terpaku.

Huuueeekk

Huuueeeekk

"hinata..." seru Karura sambil mengelus punggung menantunya.

Huuuueeek

Huuueeeek

"kau sakit sayang. eomma antar hinata ke dokter ya?" tanya karura kawatir. Hinata langsung cepat menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju.

"tapi wajahmu pucat sayang, eomma takut sayang."karura berusaha membujuk menantunya supaya mau ke dokter, namun tetap saja hinata menolak.

"aku baru saja telpon dokter hana ke sini, eomma. Jadi eomma tenang saja. Hinata sekarang istirahat di kamar saja." Kata temari memberi solusi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sabaku corp.-meeting room**

Gaara tampak fokus dengan presentasi karyawannya. Bahkan tak jarang melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit dan pernyataan pedas. Membuat ruang rapat tersebut terasa mencekam. GM sabaku no gaara terkenal orang tegas, dingin dan perfect. Sudah tiga bulan, dia membabat habis karyawan yang kinerjanya tidak bagus, bahkan menyelewengkan jabatan mereka. Sehingga saham perusahaan mereka menaik tajam, dan perkembangannya sangat maju pesat. Bahkan wajahnya menghiasi majalah-majalah bisnis. Meski posisi diperusahaan dibawah kakak dan ayahnya, namun dia diberi kewenangan yang lebih besar karena sistem kerjanya itu.

"saya tidak setuju proposal ini. Kau kira perusahaan ini kecil? Kau tau proyek yang kau ajukan itu tidak berstandar."ucap gaara dingin.

"saya setuju pendapat dengan GM kita. Sebaiknya kau buat proyek yang bagus dan bermutu karena kita..," perkataan kankuro terhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi, gaara jadi kesal melihat kakaknya yang lebih mementingkan ponselnya ketimbang rapat.

"yeobseyo honey?..mwo?...arrasso", kata kankuro dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Gaara terdiam melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum sumringah melihatnya, membuat dia penasaran.

"baik kita akhiri saja rapat ini, besok kita lanjutkan lagi dan buat proyek yang lebaik baik dari pada ini." Ujar kankuro beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "gaara ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ajak kankuro sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Gaara pun mengikutinya.

"mwo? pulang? Ini belum waktunya istirahat. Aku juga bawa bekal."jawab gaara setengah kaget dan mulai menyamai langkahnya dengan kankuro.

"tadi istriku menelpon, kalau hinata muntah-muntah. Apa kau tak kawatir?" tanya kakaknya ringan.

"mwo?hyung kau jangan bercanda hyung? Memang tadi dia pucat tapi dia bilang baik-baik saja." Tanya gaara kali ini benar-benar kaget.

"aish kau ini! Memang aku bercanda saengie!" bentak kankuro, gaara langsung terperanjak. Baru kali ini dia dibentak hyungnya.

"arra..arra.. aku kan ajak appa sekalian. Dan aku minta kiba menghandel pekerjaanku." Kata gaara beranjak pergi.

"ne, dan jangan lupa beli bunga untuk istrimu."sahut kankuro di balas anggukan oleh gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

Sesampainya dirumah, gaara langsung ke kamar hinata. dibukanya knop pintu kamarnya dan istrinya. Di sana, ada ibu dan kedua kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya yang duduk dpinggir ranjang sedangkan hinata bersandar di sandaran kasur.

"op-oppa..." hinata kaget melihat suaminya datang karena belum waktunya pulang kerja. Apalagi melihat gaara yang acak-acakan dan membawa bunga kesukaannya seperti ritual suaminya setiap hari.

Gaara tak menjawab, malah mendekati hinata dengan wajah kawatirnya.

"gaara, selamat ya.." ucap eomma dengan senyum manisnya, di susul dengan temari dan mitsuri. Semantara gaara bingung, kenapa mereka mengucapkan selamat, padahal jelas-jelas dia kawatir dengan kondisi istrinya yang pucat itu.

Gaara kemudian duduk di samping hinata sambil mengelus pipi hinata yang pucat, sedangkan hinata memejamkan mata dan merasakan usapan lembut dari suaminya. Melihat pemandangan indah itu , karura, temari dan mitsuri keluar kamar, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, love? Kata hyung, kau muntah-muntah. Seharusnya aku membawamu ke dokter tadi." Ucap gaara lirih.

"aku baik oppa, sangat baik malah.."jawab hinata lembut.

"kalau hinata baik, kenapa bisa muntah-muntah sayang, hum?" , hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya yang begitu kawatir dengannya, oh tuhan rasanya bahagia sekali. Hinata kemudian mengambil tangan kanan gaara lalu meletakkannya di perutnya.

"karena aku hamil anakmu, gaara oppa." Bisik hinata halus di telinga gaara.

Gaara mematung, dia terkejut. Lalu tersadar.

"ham-hamil? An-anakku?" hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya, biasanya yang gagap itu dia tapi sekarang suaminya, sepertinya gaara tertular virus gagap.

"apa yang aku lakukan hinata? apa aku harus teriak? Atau loncat-loncat?" tanya gaara konyol. Hinata tau gaara masih terkejut, melihat suaminya yang masih konyol itu, dia langsung mencium gaara singkat meskipun suaminya terkejut dan membalas ciuman hinata.

"gomawo love, sudah memberikan malaikat kecil untuk kita. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah dan kau jadi ibu. Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk sikecil." Gaara merengkuh hinata, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, karena telah memberikan cinta dan keluarga oppa yang sayang padaku. Terima kasih oppa telah menyelamatkan aku dan memberi kehidupan baru yang indah untukku." Hinata menangis bahagia.

"saranghee hinata, joungmal saranghee..." ucap gaara tulus, namun hinata hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

Gaara langsung mengelus punggung istrinya, "ssst... sudah sayang...aku tak apa-apa kau belum bisa mencintaiku, pelan-pelan saja sayang. aku akan tetap menunggu setia untukmu sayang...", gaara mengecup kening hinata, lalu mengelus pelan, perut istrinya yang rata.

"hei, malaikat kecil, tumbuhlah yang baik dan sehat di dalam sana ya. Appa dan eomma akan menjaga dan merawatmu."

"appa eomma? Lebih baik touchan dan kachan saja oppa."

"annie, oppa eomma saja. Karena aku terbiasa."

"tapi nanti dia akan lahir di jepang oppa. Touchan-kachan saja."

"appa-eomma"

"touchan-kachan saja oppa"

"annie. Pokoknya appa-eomma. Aku suamimu dan kepala keluarga sayang."

Hinata menghela nafas mendegar kata gaara yang tegas meski lembut, hingga mau tak mau dia harus menurut, lagi pula seorang istri harus menurut apa kata sang suami, dan selama ini gaara oppa selalu menjadi suaminya yang baik.

"baiklah kalau gitu. Appa-eomma, puas oppa?" hinata pura-pura kesal, dan gaara langsung tersenyum geli melihat istrinya yang menggemaskan menurutnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**Hinata inside (night)**

Beberapa hari ini aku sering bangun kesiangan, entah mengapa aku sekarang lebih malas-malasan. Kata eomma mungkin karena bawaan sikecil, Gaara oppa juga tak membangunkan aku, alasannya supaya sikecil tidur nyenyak. Menurutku alasan yang konyol, sebenarnya dia juga mengawatirkan aku agar tidak cepat lelah. Padahal usia kandunganku mulai memasuki empat bulan, perutku belum besar juga. Entahlah semenjak aku hamil, dia agak aneh, tapi di sisi lain aku senang, di balik kekonyolannya itu sebenarnya dia sayang padaku dan malaikat kecil kami.

Satu hal yang membuatku sedih, sampai sekarang aku belum membalas cintanya. Mungkin aku bisa dibilang wanita bodoh atau tak tau diri, tapi aku selalu bingung. Perasaanku pada Gaara oppa dengan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun, kontras. Ketika aku bersama oppa, aku sangat nyaman dan bahagia, aku merasa terlindungi. Sedangkan bersama naruto-kun, aku selalu bersemangat menyambut hari-hariku yang kelam.

Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana... kenapa disaat aku memiliki suami yang baik, dan mencintaiku setulus hatinya, aku tak bisa membalas cintanya? Mengapa aku masih mencintai Naruto-kun?

Disaat aku sibuk menatap rembulan dan berkutat pada pikiranku, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan besar memeluk pinggangku.

"oppaa.."

**Hinata inside end**

"Oppa sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata namun tetap menatap bulan.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk oppa mandi." Ucap hinata namun Gaara membalikkan tubuh istrinya.

"Aku baru saja mandi, love.", balasnya kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

"lho? Ke-kenapa oppa tak bilang padaku?"tanya Hinata.

Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi istrinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu, sayang. Tapi sepertinya istriku yang cantik ini sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hum?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Hinata memeluk suaminya dan berkata lirih, "hanya rindu oppa saja. Maaf beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk oppa."

Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata ketika mendengar suara sedih istrinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa sayang. kau memang harus istrirahat, kau tau sudah tiga hari ini kau mual-mual. Bahkan di tengah malam pun terus mual, ditambah lagi kau susah makan sayang."jelas Gaara. hinata diam saja malah menyamankan dirinya kedalam pelukan suaminya. Gaara akhirnya menuntun Hinata ke kasur mereka dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

.

.

.

.

**Kantor Sabaku Corp.**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu ruang CEO Sabaku No Gaara berbunyi menandakan ada yang mengetuknya.

"Masuk", perintah sang CEO.

Pintu tersebut dibuka dan memunculkan sesosok pria.

"Gaara, Direktur utama memanggilmu ke ruangannya sekarang." Kata pria bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris sekaligus sahabat Gaara sejak kecil.

"Hn, aku ke sana sekarang. Tolong kau handel pekerjaanku dulu, Kiba." Pinta Gaara dan beranjak pergi.

**Ruang Direktur utama**

Setelah Gaara sampai di ruangan atasannya yang sekaligus juga ayah kandungnya, ia berbincang dengan Rei, Hiashi dan Kankuro.

"Gaara, aku dengar dari ayahmu Hinata sedang hamil, benarkah itu?", tanya Hiashi.

"Benar ayah." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kalau begitu besok datanglah ke rumah bersama istrimu. Hikaru dan Hanabi rindu Hinata." ucap Hiashi di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Gaara.

"Aissh, kenapa kau kaku sekali Gaara? ini kan bukan membahas pekerjaan." Ledek Kankuro yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Benar apa kata hyungmu, Gaara. Dan kau juga Hiashi, harusnya kau senang Hinata sedang hamil, berarti kita akan menjadi kakek." Rayu Rei.

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, akhirnya Hiashi tersenyum meski hanya sedikit menarik kedua ujung Bibirnya ke atas.

"Nah begitu Hiashi, kau terlihat sedikit lebih muda." Kelakar Rei sedangkan Hiashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kantor." Pamit Hiashi dijawab anggukan oleh Rei.

"Aku antar ayah sampai ke bawah." Gaara mengikuti Hiashi keluar dari ruangan Rei.

.

.

"Gaara, selama Hinata tinggal di sana apa dia tidak merepotkanmu dan anggota keluarga Sabaku?" tanya Hiashi dengan pandangan lurus kedepan sambil terus berjalan.

"Tidak, ayah. Justru kami sangat bahagia. Ayah tenang saja." Jawab Gaara dengan tersenyum tipis. Gaara memang kesulitan berbicara dengan mertuanya, karena sifat mereka sama. Kaku, datar, dan dingin. Namun sekarang Gaara berusaha bersikap sedikit hangat karena bagaimanapun juga, Hiashi adalah mertuanya dan ayah kandung dari istrinya.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

Saat ini Gaara sedang sibuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang ia bawa dari kantor. Namun konsentrasinya terganggu karena sang istri bergumam tak jelas sambil menggambar di lantai kamar mereka yang beralaskan karpet tebal.

Gaara kemudian menaruh sejenak pekerjaannya dan melepaskan kacamatanya karena penarasan apa yang hinata gumamkan dan apa yang ia gambar.

"Sayang..." panggil Gaara lembut. Namun Hinata mengacuhkannya.

"Love.." panggilnya lagi, tapi istrinya tetap tak menolehnya.

"Hinata.."panggil Gaara lagi dengan tegas namun tetap lembut. Justru yang dipanggil malah bergumam dan tetap menggambar.

Gaara menghela nafas karena di acuhkan sang istrinya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati hinata dan melihatnya. Ternyata Hinata mendengarkan dan bersenandung lagu lewat I-podnya. Diamati gambar-gambar istrinya yang sangat bagus, ternyata hinata punya bakat menjadi desaigner rupanya...tiba-tiba...

"opppaaaaaaa..." seru Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba Gaara memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan melepaskan earphonenya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, love, ternyata kau mendengarkan lagu. Memang lagu siapa yang kau dengarkan, love?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Hinata tersenyum kecil , karena sikap manja suaminya, " Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagunya Michael Buble, oppa. Aku suka musik aliran Jazz." Jawab Hinata sambil meneruskan menggambarnya.

"Itu lagu barat, sayang. Terlalu lembut sayang. Lebih bagus lagu-lagu korea seperti lagunya SNSD atau lagunya AOA yang 'Short Hair' dan 'Mini Skirt', love." ucap gaara.

Hinata mendengus kesal, " Ohya? Tapi aku lihat mata oppa berbinar-binar setiap menonton video klip mereka yang menari dengan pakaian yang terlalu seksi. Aku jadi ragu oppa senang dengan lagu mereka atau suka melihat mereka memakai baju sexy."

"Eh?.." gaara terkejut.. "Hai love, kau cemburu ya... aigo istriku mulai mencintaiku.. hahaha." Gaara tertawa ringan.

"Ah oppa! Kenapa malah meledekku?!" Hinata kesal sampai dia cemberut disertai kedua pipinya yang memerah ketahuan cemburu.

Cup

Gaara mencium bibir cemberut istrinya yang merah itu secepat kilat membuat istrinya semakin bersemu merah.

"Opppaaaaa..." rengek Hinata..

"Hehehehe ara-ara... aku akui girlband korea memang cantik dan sexy, bahkan aku salah satu fangirl mereka, love. Tapi satu yang hanya bisa merengkuh seluruh isi hatiku, itu adalah dirimu love.." mata Hinata terbelalak, dengan sekejap ia membalikkan badan dan berhadapan dengan suaminya.

Gaara menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, " Bagiku kau segalanya, love. Kau dan malaikat kecil kita... saranghee, love..." lanjut gaara dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih oppa, aku harap oppa bersabar sedikit lagi menungguku." Balas Hinata kemudian memeluk suaminya.

"Everything for you, love." bisik Gaara lembut, membuat hati Hinata senang sekaligus gembira.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

A/N: saya membalas review dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfolow dan memfavoritkan ff ini. Gomawo &amp; arigato ^_^

**Virgo shaka Mia**: hahaha, ya berkat saranmu, typo-nya berkurang. Terima kasih sekali uri cingu..^_^

**Girumsuki** : memang di awal-awal chapter banyak typo-nya karena ngetiknya di hp, hehe.. terima kasih atas sarannya dan sudah mampir. Arigato ^_^

**Dsakura2** : hahahaa, baru tahu gaara romantis, karena itu ada di ff-ku, hehehe. Terima kasih cingu. ^_^

**Unguviolet** : hohohoho pertama-tama terimakasih sudah pm aku dan berkenalan denganku reader baru, hehehe. Gomawo vio-ah udah membaca dan mereview mulai dari awal sampai chap kemarin. ^_^

**Happy reading**

Gaara memasukkan laporan-laporan yang semalam ia kerjakan kedalam tas kerjanya, sedangkan istrinya sedang sibuk merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ketika Gaara sudah selesei menyiapkan tugas kerjanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat acara makan malam dirumah mertuanya. Tanpa menunda lama, ia mengambil kotak besar lalu memberikan pada Hinata.

"Ige.." Kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan kotak besar itu kepada istrinya.

"Ige moya oppa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Buka saja, love. Nanti kau tau isinya." Jawab Gaara sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

Hinata menuruti ucapan Gaara. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Sebuah dres selutut berwarna ungu, simple, tapi indah.

"Untuk apa oppa beli ini?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil menatap wajah suaminya.

"Kemarin Ayah datang ke kantor, dia mengundang kita makan malam. Ayah juga bilang, ibu dan Hanabi merindukanmu. Jadi aku belikan baju itu, aku tak tau kau suka apa tidak, sayang. Aku hanya tau warna kesukaanmu." Jawab Gaara panjang lebar. Hinata melihat kembali dress tersebut dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu oppa? Ini adalah kado pertama kali dalam hidupku dan yang memberikannya adalah suamiku sendiri. Aku sangat menyukainya oppa. Gomawo Oppa."

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat namun dengan senyum menawannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata.." Panggil Temari saat melihat adik iparnya menggendong keponakan kecil mereka, Haneul.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ya eonnie.."

"Hai putri kecil, kau cantik sekali hari ini." Temari mengelus pipi Haneul lembut. "Ohya Hinata, suamimu barusan telpon. Dia bilang kau berbakat menjadi designer." Lanjut Temari sambil memangku Haneul.

Hinata sempat terkejut namun dengan cepat dia mengontrol diri. "Gaara oppa terlalu berlebihan, eonnie."

Temari menghela nafas, dia tahu bahwa adik iparnya yang satu ini sangat pemalu dan minder. Lagi pula mana mungkin Gaara memuji seseorang kalau orang itu mempunyai sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Hinata, Gaara tidak berlebihan. Dia jarang sekali memuji orang lho." Sahut Matsuri sambil duduk di samping Temari dan menggoda Haneul, anaknya.

"Ya, mana mungkin dia memuji orang kalau memang pekerjaan orang tersebut bagus. Kau juga dengar sendiri dari Kankuro, kalau dia sudah memecat orang sekian kalinya karena tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Jadi bolehkan kami melihat gambar-gambarmu, dear?" Pinta Temari.

Hinata akhirnya meyetujui kata kedua kakak iparnya dan mengajak mereka ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua melihat gambar sketsa Hinata dengan berbinar dan berdecak kagum.

"Hinata, ini rancangan yang sangat indah. Kau harus jadi designer di butikku, sayang." Ujar Temari kagum melihat semua gambar Hinata.

"Sebaiknya eonnie cari perancang baju yang lebih baik dari aku. Aku bahkan baru lulus SMA bukan lulusan universitas terkenal, eonnie." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Aigo! Justru ini rancangan baju paling bagus yang aku lihat. Kata siapa untuk menjadi designerku harus kuliah dan lulus universitas terkenal. Bakat itu tidak semua muncul dari setiap orang, dear. Dan kau punya bakat itu. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi designerku." Kata Temari memberikan semangat.

"Eonnie benar Hinata. Gambarmu semua bagus, bahkan aku mau kok jadi modelmu. Dan satu hal lagi, kau harus percaya diri. Gaara tak mungkin menceritakan gambarmu pada Temari eonnie kalau gambarmu jelek. Gaara sangat tahu bakatmu, dear. So, ikuti saran Gaara dan Temari eonnie ya." Matsuri memberi dukungan pada adik iparnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan kedua kakak iparnya itu. Membuat Temari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menekan tombol layar sentuh smartphone-nya.

"Hai saengie, mianhe menggangguku. Tolong rayu Hinata." Temari memberikan Handphone-nya pada Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk.

"Oppa." Panggil Hinata lirih.

"Ne love. Ikuti saja apa kata Noona, sayang. Jangan kau sia-siakan bakatmu yang istimewa itu. Aku selalu mendukungmu, love. Percaya padaku, kau pasti bisa." Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya setelah mendengar suaminya.

"Ne, oppa aku percaya.". Hinata akhirnya menuruti perkataan suaminya.

"Good, love. Saranghee, chagi." Ucap Gaara lembut, membuat hati istrinya yang tadinya sedih menjadi lega dan nyaman.

"Gomawo oppa." Balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya, dan mengembalikan handphone tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"Temari eonnie, aku mau menjadi designer di butik eonnie, dan aku harap Matsuri eonnie tak keberatan menjadi model bajuku." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Dengan senang hati, aku mau jadi model adik iparku yang cantik ini." Kata Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan sekarang saja. Karena satu minggu lagi aku kan buka pameran baju terbaru untuk pelangganku, Hinata." kata Temari.

"Pameran di butik eonnie?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Ne, pelanggan Temari Eonnie itu kebanyakan teman-teman seprofesiku Hinata." jawab Matsuri sambil mengelus punggung Haneul yang mulai mengantuk.

"Nah, itu merupakan kesempatan untukmu Hinata. mereka akan melihat baju-baju buatanmu. Oleh karena itu kau harus semangat dan harus percaya diri." Kata Temari menepuk bahu adik iparnya lembut.

Hinata mengerti dan mulai merampungkan sketsa-sketsanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kerja Seorang Direktur Nara Ink perlahan terbuka membuat pemilik ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hyung, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hilangkan kebiasaanmu berbicara di depan pintu, dan bersapalah dulu, itu akan terlihat sopan."

"Oh, mian hyung. Aku tak suka basa-basi lagipula kau suami kakakku bukan? Wah ada Shika kecil disini." Kata Gaara menghampiri anak kakak iparnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru menuju sofa yang diduduki adik ipar dan anaknya.

Gaara mengangguk sambil memangku Shika kecil. "Ada apa hyung memanggilku?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Temari menelponku. Dia berkata kepadaku agar menyuruhmu membelikan semua perlengkapan alat-alat menjahit untuk Hinata. Karena Hinata mau jadi perancang busana di butik kakakmu." Jelas Shikamaru membuat Gaara berhenti mencium pipi gembul keponakannya dan menatap kakak iparnya.

"Sinjja hyung? Aku tak percaya istriku mau. Aku sempat pesimis, hyung."

"Temari dan Matsuri juga begitu, tapi karena rayuanmu dia akhirnya mau, Gaara. Hah! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa merayu. Ckckck." Shikamaru berdecak tak percaya bahwa adik iparnya yang terkenal kaku dan dingin itu bisa merayu. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum kaku mendengarnya.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati. Kau tau kan kisah cintaku dimasa lalu yang tragis, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya hyung. Sejak bersamanya hidupku menjadi berwarna, dan bahagia." Ucap Gaara datar sambil memainkan jari mungil Shika.

"Hn, aku juga melihatnya. Kau begitu bahagia, terutama Hinata, seolah dia baru dilahirkan kembali setalah dia menjadi anggota keluarga kita."

"Karena selama ini keluarganya tidak sehangat keluarga kita." Jawab Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?" Sahut Rei dingin karena mendengar kata anak bungsunya.

Deg

Gaara sempat terkejut melihat Ayahnya dan Kankuro berdiri di depan pintu.

"Appa, hyung, kenapa kalian kesini? Lalu bagaimana dengan urusan kantor?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kami kesini karena cucu appa yang tampan itu di ajak ke kantor. Urusan kantor sudah di handel sama orang kepercayaan appa." Jawab Rei kemudian mendekati Shika kecil dan memeluknya.

"Beoci..beoci.." Celoteh Shika riang sambil menarik dari harabeoji-nya.

"Ne..ne...Harabeoji datang, jagoan. Kau senang kan? Ohya Gaara, jawab pertanyaan appa tadi?" Rei yang awalnya tersenyum lembut kepada cucu pertamanya, kini berwajah datar menatap putra bungsu. Sementara Shikamaru dan Kankuro lebih memilih diam bila kepala keluarga besar Sabaku itu berbicara serius.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sambil mengontrol perasaan takut menatap ayahnya. "Aku akan menceritakan kehidupan Hinata, tapi kalian janji tak akan memotong ceritaku." Rei, Shikamaru dan Kankuro mengangguk sebagai ungkapan setuju.

Gaara mengatur nafas sejenak kemudian dia menceritakan dari awal pertemuannya dengan Hinata yang hendak bunuh diri namun digagalkan oleh Gaara, belum lagi perlakuan keluarga Hyuuga terhadap Hinata yang dinilai buruk, terutama kekejaman Hiashi pada Hinata.

Rei geram setelah mendengar cerita dari anak bungsunya. Ingin rasanya dia memukul meja itu tapi tidak ia lakukan karena ada cucunya.

"Aku tak menyangka paman Hiashi setega itu, Gaara." Kankuro mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata adalah anak kandungnya, bagaimana bisa mereka melalukan itu terutama paman Hiashi." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Aku juga, Hyung. Tapi, setelah aku tahu mereka memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu, aku membuladkan niatku untuk menikahinya dan membuat dia bahagia."

"Appa sudah curiga dengan Hiashi. Ketika kita pertama kali kerumahnya, appa dapat melihat perlakuannya pada Hinata, bahkan appa kaget dia memaki anaknya sendiri di depan tamunya." Ucap Rei yang dari tadi diam. "Appa juga sempat melihat raut mukanya yang kecewa ketika kau melamar Hinata menikah. Karena sebenarnya dia ingin menjodohkan Sakura denganmu, Gaara." lanjut Rei.

"Sakura? Dia kan bukan keluarga Hyuuga appa."

"Ne, tapi sudah dianggap anak kandungnya semenjak keluarga asli Sakura meninggal. Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi, Sakura akan menjadi pewaris Hyuuga Corp. Menggantikan Hinata." Jelas Rei, membuat penghuni sesisi ruangan itu tercengang kecuali Shika kecil yang diam bersandar didada kakeknya sambil memainkan dasi Rei.

"Paman Hiashi Gila! Bagaimana bisa dia mewariskan perusahaannya pada Sakura? Bukankah masih ada Hanabi, adik Hinata?!" Seru Kankuro membuat Shika kaget dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kakeknya karena ketakutan.

"Jaga mulutmu Kankuro. Kau membuat cucuku ketakutan." Ucap Rei datar namun membuat Kankuro langsung terdiam melihat mata jade ayahnya yang menajam.

"Hanabi masih SMA, jadi Paman Hiashi ingin punya pewaris secepatnya. Dan itu menurutku terkesan terburu-buru." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Ya aku pikir begitu. Tapi kita tak bisa ikut campur. Sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari kita, jadi kita harus membuat dia bahagia." Rei mengelus punggung kecil cucunya agar rasa takutnya reda.

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, baginya Rei begitu tegas, dingin, namun dia juga begitu lembut pada ibunya, penyanyang pada keluarganya dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Ya Gaara merupakan cetakan dari Rei.

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Pamit Gaara tiba-tiba, sambil mengelus surai keponakannya yang tertidur dipelukan Rei dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar penggila kerja! Dia suka sekali dengan laporan-laporan itu." Gerutu Kankuro. "Dia pergi membeli perlengkapan menjahit untuk Hinata." Sanggah Shikamaru.

"Menjahit?" tanya Rei penasaran.

"Mulai sekarang Hinata menjadi designer di butik Temari dan Matsuri juga akan menjadi model bajunya, appa. Kata Temari, sketsa baju buatan Hinata sangat bagus, sayang kalau bakat istimewa itu terlewatkan begitu saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

Rei tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya . "Aku memang punya menantu-menantu istimewa yang bisa melengkapi kehidupan anak-anakku." Shikamaru yang juga salah satu menantu Hiashi salah tingkah mendengarnya. Maklum saja, mertuanya ini jarang memuji orang dan sekali memuji membuat orang tersebut sangat bahagia.

"Oww, cucuku tertidur rupanya. Kalau begitu appa bawa Shika pulang." Rei beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi appa bagaimana pekerjaan dikantor?" tanya Kankuro.

"Ada kau. Kau kan Direktur sekali-kali kerjakan tugas appa dan Gaara." Ucap Rei kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggendong cucunya.

Kankuro mendengus kesal "Aish appa! Mentang-mentang dia owner kenapa harus dilimpahkan padaku?!"

"Justru kau. Kau ini direktur tapi yang mengerjakan malah Gaara. Tak heran Gaara lebih terkenal ketimbang kau." Celetuk Shikamaru.

Kankurou mendengus kesal tapi dia juga membenarkan ucapan kakak iparnya.

" Hmm.. Ara hyung. Ya sudah aku kembali kekantor dulu. Sampai jumpa di rumah, hyung." Pamit Kankuro dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Gaara memakirkan sedan mewahnya dipelataran rumah mertuanya. Dia melepaskan sabuk pengaman mobil dan hendak membuka pintu mobil tiba-tiba tangan ramping istrinya menahan tangan Gaara satunya.

Gaara mengernyit keningnya, "Ada apa, love?"

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala.

Gaara mengerti perasaan istrinya, "Mereka merindukanmu dan mereka pasti bahagia melihat istriku yang cantik ini sedang hamil."

Hinata menatap wajah suaminya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Nah sekarang Ayo kita temui mereka." Ajak Gaara sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata.

Di bukanya pintu kediaman Hyuuga membuat Hinata semakin merapatkan diri pada suaminya.

"Neechan!" Seru Hanabi gembira melihat kakak perempuannya datang.

"Hanabi.." Balas Hinata kemudian memeluk adik perempuannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Aku merindukan nee-chan." Manja Hanabi pada kakaknya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Neechan juga rindu Hanabi."

"Gaara-nii, apa kabar?" Sapa Hanabi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adik iparnya, " Aigoo.. kau tak perlu seformal itu adik iparku yang cantik. Kabarku sangat baik. Main-mainlah kerumah kami." Hanabi tersipu malu dipuji kakak iparnya, apalagi ketika melihat Gaara tersenyum hangat kepadanya karena yang ia dengar dari Ayahnya bahwa kakak iparnya ini sangat dingin dan kaku.

"Hanabi, wajahmu memerah tuh, pasti karena Gaara-kun." Celetuk Hikaru sambil berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ibu.." Sahut mereka hamir bersamaan.

Hikaru memeluk Hinata, "Selamat datang sayang. Ibu merindukanmu."

Hati Hinata menghangat mendengar ucapan ibunya yang ia rindukan. "Aku juga sangat merindukan ibu."

Hikaru melepaskan pelukannya dan menangku wajah putri sulungnya, "Kau sangat sehat dan bahagia, sayang. Selamat kau akan menjadi ibu sebentar lagi, Hinata. Ibu senang sekali mendengarnya."

Hinata menggenggam tangan ibunya yang berada dipipinya. "Terima kasih ibu." Balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ibu, tak memberikan selamat padaku juga?" Gaara pura-pura merajuk meski wajahnya pasif.

"Astaga, menantu ibu.. selamat sayang kau sebentar lagi menjadi ayah." Hikaru memeluk menantu kesayangannya dan dibalas pelukan oleh Gaara.

"Ini untuk ibu." Gaara memberikan bunga mawar merah segar pada ibu mertuanya.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun, bunga ini sangat indah dan harum, aku tak menyangka menantu yang tampan ini membelikan bunga untukku." Kata Hikaru sambil menghirup bau bunga mawar merah itu.

"Lalu untukku mana niichan?" Tanya Hanabi dengan penuh harap.

"Ini untukmu." Gaara memberikan dua buah tiket VVIP konser boyband Korea, EXO. Hanabi, Hinata dan ibunya tercengang.

"Waaaaah, arrigato niichan. Bagaimana niichan tahu aku suka EXO?"

"Dari Sai, guru Lukismu. Dia teman niichan juga." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Gaara-kun tak usah repot-repot seperti itu." Ucap ibu mertuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu. Lagipula kami jarang berkunjung ke sini dan bertemu kalian." Balas Gaara lembut dan sopan. Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok pria paruh baya.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Ayo cepat masuk." Kata Hiashi dingin.

Suasana yang awalnya hangat sekarang menjadi suram, gaara yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi dingin ketika melihat mertuanya. Di genggamnya tangan Hinata agar istrinya tenang, karena dia tau saat ini istrinya sedang takut.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan**

Suasana diruang makan itu hening dan dingin, membuat Gaara tak nyaman. Gaara terbiasa dengan suasana yang hangat dimana Kankuro suka jail dan bercanda, bertengkar ringan dengan Temari. Kadang menggoda eommanya yang ketahuan bermesraan dengan appa. Tapi disini berbeda, bahkan Hinata terlihat tegang bahkan makanannya tak tersentuh. Gaara tak ingin Hinata kembali seperti dulu. Apalagi istrinya sedang mengandung.

Tanpa berbicara, Gaara mengambil sayuran dengan sumpit lalu mengarahkan ke mulut istrinya. Hinata tersenyum lalu membuka mulut mungilnya dan memakan sayur tersebut. Tindakan dua sejoli membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu terbelalak kaget. Bahkan Hinata juga menyuapi suaminya.

"Love, jangan makan pedas. Makan sayur saja atau ikan." Larang Gaara ketika melihat Hinata hendak mengambil wasabi.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali, oppa." Rengek istrinya.

"Tidak boleh. Kasihan sikecil nanti. Makan sayur dan ikan saja sayang." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus perut Hinata yang sedikit membuncit. Hinata menuruti suaminya.

"Dengarkan apa kata suamimu, Hinata. Jangan membuat Gaara repot." Perintah Hiashi membuat Hinata menunduk.

"Hinata tidak merepotkan, Ayah." Bela Gaara sambil menyuapi Hinata.

"Suamiku, wajar bila Hinata manja pada suaminya. Hinata sedang hamil, sama seperti aku dulu ketika mengandung kedua anak kita." Hikaru ikut membela Hinata.

"Wah Gaara-nii romantis sekali." Kata Hanabi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Kami biasa seperti ini. Apalagi Hinata sekarang sedang hamil, aku harus lebih perhatian." Meski Gaara mengatakannya dengan nada datar tapi mereka semua tahu bahwa pria bermarga Sabaku ini sangat peduli dengan istrinya.

"Aku kira Sabaku No Gaara yang terkenal dingin dan kaku itu tak bisa lembut. Kau berbeda sekali dengan apa yang diberitakan di media, Sabaku-san." Kata Naruto sambil mencomot daging asap dan memakannya.

"Memang apa yang diberitakan media, Naruto-nii?" Tanya Hanabi polos.

"Berita tentang Sabaku-san orangnya keras, tegas, dan kaku. Sudah lebih sepuluh karyawannya iya pecat, bahkan beberapa direksi dan orang kepercayaan presiden direktur yang memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi darinya pun iya pecat. Sehingga Sabaku-san dikenal oleh media dengan Sabaku killer. Benarkan Sabaku-san?" Gaara mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar, dia berusaha menahan emosinya karena dia tau pria itu yang di cintai istrinya.

"Lho bukankah seharusnya itu hak pemilik perusahaan untuk memecat orang-orang penting?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Memang benar, sayang. Meskipun Gaara hanya seorang CEO, dia di beri hak istimewa oleh kakek dan ayahnya, untuk memecat siapa saja yang pekerjaannya tidak baik bahkan merugikan. Perusahaan Sabaku Corp. di Korea sekarang sangat maju bahkan sudah mulai merambah ke internasional berkat Gaara." Jelas Hiashi membuat semua kaget kecuali Gaara yang sudah terbiasa.

"Ayah terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja ayah." Sahut Gaara singkat.

"Ayah kira tidak berlebihan tentang dirimu, menantu. Hinata, kau sangat beruntung mempunyai suami yang sukses seperti Gaara." Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan kata Ayahnya.

"Gaara, ayah ingin Sakura menjadi bawahanmu selama dua bulan, supaya dia bisa belajar banyak tentang cara memimpin perusahaan dari dirimu." Pinta ayah mertuanya. Gaara sudah tau jalan pikiran Hiashi, ayah mertuanya ingin Sakura belajar tentang cara memimpin perusahaan agar bisa mewariskan perusahaannya. Gaara menoleh pada istrinya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak karena permintaan ayahnya. Secara tidak langsung ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura yang akan menggantikan dirinya memimpin perusahaan. Sebenarnya Hinata tak masalah akan hal itu, tapi menurutnya, masih ada Hanabi, kenapa tidak di berikan pada Hanabi saja. Dilihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan ayahnya, perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Hinata menoleh pada suaminya yang dari tadi menatapnya.

Dielusnya pipi suaminya dengan lembut, dia tahu suaminya meminta persetujuan padanya dari tatapan jade suaminya.

"Aku mengizinkannya oppa." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. Gaara ikut tersenyum juga melihatnya.

"Baik ayah. Tapi ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu, ayah." Kata Gaara

"Tanyakanlah."

"Mengapa harus aku yang melatih Sakura untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga? Mengapa tidak menjadi bawahannya Namikaze-san merupakan direktur utama diperusahaannya, jabatannya lebih tinggi dari aku?" Tanya Gaara langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Karena kau memunyai repotasi yang sangat baik, cerdas, pekerjaanmu sangat mulus tanpa cela. Banyak perusahaan besar yang ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan keluargamu tapi kau menyeleksi mereka dengan ketat dan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ayah suka cara kerjamu yang tegas, dingin, keras, tapi loyalitasmu pada perusahaan sangat tinggi. Bahkan direktur Ichimaru terkaya nomor satu di Jepang, begitu mengagumimu sampai-sampai dia mau memberikan anak perempuannya yang sangat cantik dan lebih sempurna dari pada Hinata untuk menjadi istrimu tapi sayangnya kau tolak, menantuku." Jelas Hiashi membuat semua orang tercengang. Gaara langsung menggenggam erat tangan istrinya supaya istrinya tidak terpengaruh.

"Ayah sepertinya tahu banyak tentang aku. Aku sangat tersanjung, ayah. Baiklah karena Hinata mengizinkan aku melatih Sakura. Dengan satu syarat.." Kata Gaara menggantung.

"Apa itu Gaara-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bersikap profesional dan hubungan kita selama dikantor adalah atasan dan bawahan. Kau akan ku pecat jika pekerjaanmu tidak bagus dan pewaris selanjutnya adalah Hanabi, Sakura. Tapi kalau kau bekerja dengan baik maka aku akan membantu kau menjadi pewaris yang disegani." Kata Gaara dengan ekspresi pasifnya. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau jangan lancang menantuku. Hanabi masih sekolah tak mungkin dia menjadi pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga." Sanggah Hiashi mulai geram dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, ayah bisa minta tolong pada Namikaze-san saja untuk melatihnya. Jika ayah dan sakura tidak bisa menyanggupi persyaratanku ini." Tantang Gaara, sedangkan Hinata mengelus lengan kekar suaminya untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku hanya bisa minta tolong padamu, Gaara. Naruto masih baru menjadi direktur, bahkan dia belum punya pengalaman." Naruto merasa tertohok atas ucapan calon mertuanya.

"Paman aku bisa mengajarkan Sakura. Apa paman lupa aku lulusan magister terbaik di Jepang." Semua tahu kalau Naruto pintar itu membuat Hinata sempat jatuh hati padanya. Sedangkan Gaara tetap sangat biasa mendengarnya.

"Hm, aku tau Naruto, tapi Gaara lebih berpengalaman darimu, dia seniormu, dan dia juga merupakan lulusan terbaik di inggris." Balas Hiashi membuat Naruto jengkel. "Baiklah aku menyanggupi persyaratanmu, Gaara." Gaara menyeringai kemenangan mendengar ayah mertuanya menyetujui persyaratannya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Romance, hurt/comfort and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

A/N:

**Rajabmaulan**: terima kasih sebelumnya sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^. Bahasa korea (hangul) ibu adalah eomma, eomoni dan eomonim. Sedangkan ayah adalah appa, abeoji, dan abeonim. Biasanya orang korea memanggil orang tua kandungnya memang dengan sebutan appa dan eomma, tapi tak jarang juga orang korea memanggil mertua seperti itu juga karena sudah akrab. Karena untuk panggilan eomoni, eomonim, abeoji, dan abeonim itu formal termasuk anak kandungnya sendiri memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya digunakan oleh kalangan menengah atas atau bangsawan. Dan bahasa korea yang tepat untuk sebutan mertua adalah siemeoni (ibu mertua) dan siebeoji (ayah mertua). Namun panggilan tersebut jarang dipakai karena terlalu sopan bagi orang korea biasa. Sumberku dari temenku yang sudah kuliah dan menetap disana lama. Untuk masalah typo, aku memang sepertinya akan menjadi Mr. Typo, hahaha..itu karena si apel saat itu lagi sakit jadi ngetiknya pake hp,di awal-awal chapter hehehe...tapi terima kasih semua sarannya cingu, itu sangat membantuku menggali pengetahuanku lagi, dan memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku tak pernah tersinggung kok teman. Gomawo...^_^#deep bow

**Dsakura2**: hahahah memang sangat susah teman, jadi harus benar-benar memahaminya. Terima kasih cingu..^_^

**Revirsha neolenth**: terima kasih teman ^_^

**Siti583**: aku memang membuat pandai membuat konflik berat .. Jadi aku buat cerita yang sederhana saja tapi mengerti jalan ceritanya, temanku. Aku baru sadar kalau karyaku banyak flufnya, terima kasih sudah memang reader yang perhatian, aku suka. ^_^

**Unguviolet**: amiin vio-ah. ^_^

**Happy reading**

**Kediaman Sabaku- Gaahina room**

Suara gemericik air dalam kamar mandi tak mempengaruhi konsentrasi Gaara yang sedang sibuk mengecek tugas kantornya. Bahkan setelah mandi dia langsung duduk dilantai karpet tebal, bersandar pada ranjang tidur dan menyalakan Ipadnya. Padahal rambutnya masih basah.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memunculkan sosok perempuan berambut indigo, Sabaku Hinata yang baru saja selesai mandi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sang suami. Hinata menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kegiatan suaminya yang gila kerja.

Hinata duduk didekat Gaara kemudian mengusap-usap rambut suaminya yang masih basah dengan handuk miliknya. Sementara Gaara tetap fokus mengecek laporan dan email yang dikirim oleh sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oppa.." Panggil Hinata yang masih mengusap lembut suaminya.

"Hn." Sahut Gaara singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ipad.

"Kenapa oppa tak pernah cerita tentang diri oppa? Naruto-kun saja tahu tentang oppa." Ucap Hinata lirih bahkan terdengar sedih.

Gaara langsung meletakkan Ipad-nya di nakas lalu duduk di sebelah istrinya saat mendengar suara sedih Hinata. "Kalau yang kau maksud sikapku yang di ceritakan Namikaze itu memang benar, tapi itu hanya di kantor, hanya di dunia kerja, love. Dia hanya tahu tentangku di media saja, tapi yang mengenalku lebih dalam hanya keluargaku dan terutama dirimu, sayang. Hanya padamu saja." Jawabnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi istrinya.

"Kenapa begitu, oppa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dikantor memang harus tegas tak pandang bulu, karena perusahaan kakek hampir saja pailit saat itu karena banyak karyawan yang tidak bagus kerjanya dan beberapa karyawan kakek banyak yang korupsi, sayang. Mungkin terlihat kejam tapi aku harus memecatnya jika hasil pekerjaan mereka sangat tidak memuaskan. Sayang mengertikan?" Kata Gaara lembut, sedangkan hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya menganggukkan kepala, terlihat imut.

"Apa nanti Oppa juga tegas pada Sakura ?" tanya istrinya lagi.

"Of course, love. Bahkan aku akan lebih keras lagi padanya, karena ayah ingin dia menjadi penerusnya." Jawab Gaara membuat hati Hinata tercubit. Seandainya saja Hanabi yang menjadi penerus ayah, batinnya.

"Oppa, boleh aku tanya sesuatu lagi?" Gaara menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan istrinya.

"Emm.. menurut oppa, Hanabi bisa tidak menjadi penerus ayah?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Gaara terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Kalau menurutku, Hanabi harus bisa karena dia anak kandung ayah, pewaris kedua setelah dirimu, sayang. Sama halnya dengan Kankuro Hyung, mau tak mau harus bisa menggantikan appa menjadi Presiden direkturnya sedangkan aku nantinya akan menjadi direktur dibawah Kankuro hyung."

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban suaminya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang yang membuat dia penasaran. "Jadi selama ini Gaara oppa dan Kankuro Oppa terpaksa melakukannya?"

Gaara terkekeh melihat ekspresi polos istrinya. Dengan lembut, Gaara mendekap istrinya. "No, love. Justru aku dan hyung dengan senang hati melakukannya karena kami bekerja mulai dari nol sayang. Kalau Kankuro hyung bekerja diperusahaan appa selama dua tahun lalu dan mulai menjadi manager hingga akhirnya sekarang menjadi direktur dibawah pengawasan appa."

"Apa oppa juga seperti Kankuro oppa?"

"Ne hampir sama sayang. Bedanya, aku bekerja di perusahaan tuan Ichimaru. Melamar pekerjaan di sana dan menjadi karyawannya, love. Lalu beliau menyukai hasil kerjaku dan sering mempromosikan bahkan menaikkan jabatanku, sayang, hingga aku menjadi CEO disana. Bila Sakura ingin menjadi penerus ayahmu dia harus melewati itu juga, karena untuk menjadi pemimpin harus punya kemampuan dan pengalaman yang matang, sayang." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Hinata terkesima mendengar cerita suaminya. Dia tak menyangka kalau suaminya ini adalah seorang yang pekerja keras dan mandiri. Baru kali ini dia mengagumi suaminya, padahal ia selalu mengagumi Naruto yang merupakan anak Namikaze Minato pemilik perusahaan percetakaan terbesar ke dua di Jepang.

"Hei love, jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tau, aku terlalu tampan untukmu, istriku sayang." Goda Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi suami. "Ne, oppa sangat tampan, panda tampan." Sahut Hinata.

"Mwo? Panda?" Gaara terbelalak mendengar ucapan istrinya dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Tampan mana aku dengan si Namikaze itu?" Lanjutnya.

Hinata pura-pura berfikir sengaja membuat suaminya kesal. "Ara..ara... memang tampan si rambut pirang itu dari pada aku!" Kata Gaara dengan nada kesal. Hinata terkekeh melihatnya. Di tangkupnya wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangan mungilnya lalu ...

Cup.

Gaara mematung setelah istrinya mencium bibir merahnya.

Cup.

Gaara terbelalak, istrinya menciumnya lagi. Ini pertama kalinya istrinya menciumnya.

"Oppa.." Rengek Hinata karena Gaara tak bereaksi apapun.

Cup.

"Again, Love.." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Kini giliran Hinata yang terbelalak dan mematung.

"Love.." Ganti Gaara yang merengek karena di diamkan Hinata.

"Eh? Ya op-oppa?"sahut Hinata gagap.

Gaara menghela nafas karena istrinya tak kunjung memberi ciuman lagi, ia langsung mencium Hinata dan melumat bibir mungil istrinya itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama membuat istri melenguh dan memukul pelan dada bidang Gaara.

Gaara menarik Hinata kedalam pangkuannya, ia mencium pipi berisi istrinya dengan lembut. Ketika Gaara hendak melumat bibir istrinya, jari telunjuk Hinata menyentuh bibir Gaara.

"Oppa tahan dulu, ne? umur kandunganku masih rentan untuk melakukan 'itu' oppa." Hinata mengingatkan suaminya dengan malu-malu.

Gaara reflek memukul dahinya pelan. "Gaara pabo! Mianhae baby, appa lupa." Runtuk Gaara ada dirinya sendiri kemudian mengelus lembut perut istrinya yang sedikit membuncit.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol suaminya. Sedangkan Gaara yang melihat istrinya sepertinya itu membuat dirinya bertanya. "Wae, love?"

"Anniyo oppa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan raut wajah karyawan oppa, jika melihat pemimpinnya menepuk dahinya sambil mengerutu aneh seperti tadi, oppa." Jawab Hinata yang masih terkekeh geli.

Gaara tersenyum kecut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Hinata, "Baby, eommamu hari ini suka sekali mengejek appa. Nanti kalau lahir, sifatmu jangan seperti eomma ya, dear..auuww.." Rintih Gaara, Hinata menjewer telinga suaminya karena kesal dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Ya! Love! sakit!Appoyo.. love.." Hinata masih menjewer suaminya.

"Perbaiki ucapan oppa!" Perintah sang istri. Mau tak mau Gaara menurutinya dari pada telinganya memanjang seperti telinga kelinci.

"Ara..ara.. baby, eommamu hari ini cantik sekali. Kau tau? Eomma memakai gaun warna ungu kesukaannya dan bahagia bertemu dengan imo Hanabi, harabeoji, dan halmeoni, sayang. Appa cinta eomma dan dirimu sayang." Muka Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan suaminya. Sedangkan Gaara terus mengajak calon anaknya berbicara.

**Di balik pintu kamar Gaahina..**

Dua orang kakak beradik Sabaku sedang berdiri didekat pintu kamar adiknya. Mereka adalah Kankuro dan Temari yang sedang menguping kamar adik kandungnya.

"Kankuro-ah, mereka mesra sekali. Aku tak percaya Gaara yang kaku itu bisa merayu sedangkan Hinata yang pemalu itu bisa merengek manja bahkan mencium Gaara." Bisik Temari yang masih fokus menguping.

"Ne, noona. Bahkan Gaara jadi penurut dan takluk pada Hinata Si panda merah itu juga mulai sangat mesum sekali, Noona." Balas Kankuro.

"Tapi lebih mesum dirimu, Oppa." Celetuk Matsuri tiba-tiba membuat kedua saudara Sabaku terlonjak kaget.

"Sayang, sepertinya kau harus dihukum di ranjang sampai pagi. Persiapkan dirimu Temari-ah." Bisik Shikamaru tepat ditelinga sang istri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka sambil menggendong Shika kecil yang terlelap. Wajah cantik Temari memucat mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat dia menyusul suaminya daripada mendapat hukuman lebih.

"Hm, oppa kekanak-kanakan sekali. Hari ini oppa tidur di kamar tamu saja, aku ingin tidur dengan Haneul saja." Kata Matsuri lembut namun mengerikan ditelinga Kankuro.

"Sayang kau tega sekali padaku. Aku hanya menguping saja, tidak macam-macam sayangku." Rayu Kankuro tapi di acuhkan oleh istrinya dan sepertinya Kankuro tidur tanpa pelukan istrinya.

TBC


End file.
